


The White Pawn Saves the Day

by tonepoem



Category: Chess (Board Game)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Gen, Happy Ending, Meta, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonepoem/pseuds/tonepoem
Summary: When chess pieces come to life, the game doesn't go as planned...(Note: the chess pieces "die" but return to life.  No permadeath!)





	The White Pawn Saves the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malkontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/gifts).



One day the White Pawn woke up to a giant looming Hand. Being afraid of what could happen, and sensible to boot, she kept mum as the Hand shifted her from her comfortable position in the second rank in a familiar, almost soothing Pawn to King Four. She knew, even then, what was going to happen--what was _supposed_ to happen. She would occupy a center square, brandish her weapon (a paltry dagger, but such was life) in honor of her Queen and King, and open the way for the King's Bishop and the Queen to lay waste upon the enemy. That was the plan, anyway.

In all her former lives--and there had been many, ever since she had been initiated into the Way of the Chess Board---the White Pawn had accepted her lot, usually a sacrifice at some point later in the match. Always for some greater calculated good, of course. On occasion she would transform into a Queen--but such things were only to be dreamed of, and she didn't imagine such a grand fate was in store for her this time around.

All of that ignored the real question, however, which was: why was there a giant looming Hand?

As the match continued, the Hand cast its shadow over the checkered squares of the board. Likewise, there appeared to be--alarmingly--a _second_ Hand manipulating the Black pieces.

The White Pawn whispered to one of the other Pawns supporting her, "Do you have any idea what is going on here? You see them too, don't you? The _Hands_?"

The other Pawn shook her head. "They're like _our_ hands, but immeasurably larger! I can't imagine what has gone awry--"

The Hand descended again, and the two Pawns shut up, ready to be moved as their sovereigns demanded.

As the match continued, however, something became clear, to the White Pawn's dismay. In the past, she had always understood, as an implicit tenet of the game, that her King, however stately, must be protected at all costs, whereas it was her noble and ferocious Queen who wielded the most temporal power. She had always given her life willingly, in service of Queen and country.

Here, however, the Queen wasn't calling the shots at all. Oh, the Queen certainly flew across the board's squares like an angel triumphant. But each time, her move was dictated by a literal higher power--by the machinations of the looming Hand.

 _This cannot be permitted to continue,_ the White Pawn thought. But what could she do about it? She was, after all, a mere Pawn. She did not have sufficient standing to advise the court. All she could do was observe, and continue to carry out her duty.

Inevitably, she met her fate, familiar in the way of all her deaths. She was slain by a wicked Black Knight. She'd always hated the way they could jump over obstacles to get to her. Indeed, she thought ruefully of past lives where she'd been promoted to a White Knight instead of a Queen.

In her last moments, as she was shunted aside from the board and its slaughter, to stand helplessly by as her fellow Pieces succumbed to the Black forces as well. Eventually her country was conquered, and the Hand shuttled her back to her place in the box. It was then, as the lid came down and blocked out all the light, that the White Pawn conceived a plan of action.

She was nervous of the Hands, but had to take the chance that they wouldn't spy upon the Pieces. So in the darkness, she whispered a petition to the Queen. "Majesty," the White Pawn said as humbly as she could, "I submit to you that we need to free ourselves from our oppressors the Hands. The endless wars between the White Country and the Black Country mean nothing in the face of this interference."

At first nothing greeted her but a weighty silence, and the White Pawn was filled with dismay. Then the White Queen's cool, regal voice answered her. "Well spoken," the Queen said, and the Pawn's heart melted within her with a yearning that was not entirely platonic. "What do you propose, then?"

"First," the White Pawn said, "we must send an embassy to the Black Country and propose an alliance. For only with their aid can we overthrow the Hands."

"It shall be as you say," the White Queen said.

The White Pawn was too lowly to be selected for this honor. However, her words had earned her a place in the royal council. While one of the White Bishops negotiated with the Black Country, the White Pawn offered its advice on tactics. After all, in her countless lives, she had witnessed battle after battle, from every conceivable angle. She had even lived the lives of other Pieces, and understood their tactics as well.

The Black Country was indeed amenable to the White Bishop's canny words, and agreed to the asked-for alliance. The White Pawn's heart swelled with hope when the treaty was officially signed.

So it was that the next time the box lid to the chess set opened, both the White Country and the Black Country, having coordinated their battle plans, were prepared to take on the insolent looming Hands on both sides. Having lain in ambush, they waited until both White and Black were fully laid out upon the chess board, suffering the indignity to their persons as the Hands moved them to their accustomed positions.

Before the Hands could begin their match, whether with a familiar Pawn to King Four or some other opening, the Pawns of both sides lined up in a grand phalanx and attached the first Hand. An incomprehensible yelping sound ensued, and the Hand withdrew. The other Hand attempted to reinforce its fellow, but the Knights, having been waiting for this very contingency, charged. Their lances connected, wreaking havoc, and were followed up by Rooks and Bishops.

In short order, the Hands were beaten away from the chess board, nursing their wounds. The White Country and Black Country celebrated their victory with a feast, their customary hostility toward each other forgotten. The White Queen even gave the White Pawn a kiss that promised more.

The Hands were never seen again, and the White Country and the Black Country were able to resume their contests of arms under their own power forevermore.


End file.
